<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Own the Night by Yhcaep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620699">We Own the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhcaep/pseuds/Yhcaep'>Yhcaep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Sidurgu is bad with words and feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will edit later, im going crazy from work and wrote this, pretty vanilla, this is more stress sex than actual fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhcaep/pseuds/Yhcaep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a Dark Knight was lonely, that much was true. Yet, through it all- the sadness, the loss, the pain and the suffering- that followed it’s bearer, it was a necessary role to play.<br/>self-indulgent smut of my WoL. 18+ please<br/>4/19/20 updated title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Own the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You always see right through me<br/>When I am lost and out of place<br/>You always watch me stumble down<br/>While you wait for me to drown<br/>Of all the ways I've given in<br/>I can't believe it's not enough<br/>To satisfy my endless search for any form of love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Dark Knight was destined to live a lonely life, Ompagne had once told them. They were there to lurk in the shadows and keep watch over the impoverished, the broken, the unlucky. It wasn’t in their nature to seek out companionship, let alone nurture the relationship that accompanied such affairs. No, a Dark Knight was to wait for the right time to strike, fulfill their duty, and disappear into the darkness without a trace. A thankless job but a job that was needed nonetheless, especially in Ishgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu was all too familiar with the loneliness Ompagne spoke of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could recall that day with such clarity- the fair winds from the north pushing a gentle breeze against the sea of grass that laid out in front of the Gates of Judgement- before the calamity had froze the landscape in a harsh, seemingless endless winter. The meandering clouds that obscured the sun intermittently as its warm rays bounced off the rocks that littered the scenery. The eerie quiet as the Xaela tribe made their way through the meadows, a foreboding feeling tainting the air as they had been turned away from every settlement they had stopped at, fearful eyes and shocked expressions from the elezens and hyurs that had caught a glimpse of the dark-scaled travelers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered too, the moment they were stopped by an ishgardian patrol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hushed voices as the tribe whispered among themselves, Xaela dialect weaved inbetween Eorzean as they tried to reason with the knights. Sidurgu remembered sitting in the back of the cart, small horns and scales concealed under heavy hempen cloth, listening to the frenzied tribes folk murmured back and forth, fear growing as they temple knights gathered them into a small group between their wagons and carts. The elezens called them monsters, abominations, demons. All things Sidurgu had heard before, except for one- </span>
  <em>
    <span>dravanian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was unfamiliar with the term, an oddity considering the number of things people had spat in their direction during their long journey through Eorzea. But the way their harsh voices spoke whenever uttering the word made it abundantly clear- it was not something one wanted to be associated with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no matter how often Sidurgu tried to cleanse his mind of the memory, how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to forget, he could still remember the first swing from a blade as it cleaved through its first victim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moments following were a blur of sounds and hues of red and purple. The dark, ominous sword that impaled each elezen knight as they approached a dark figure that loomed towards them, their face obscured with a black mask adorned with golden horns and sharp, pointed edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, he stirred awake, gasping as he sat upright in his bed, the scenery from his nightmare fading as the blue hues of the night sky came into his vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a dream, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he tried to rationalize. But it wasn’t. He had lived it, many years ago. The memory that haunted him, though it had been some time since he had re-lived it. Each time, the pain never dulled. Though the faces from his past had blurred and become indistinguishable, they had been his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had lost two families since then, but who was keeping track?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu’s hand reached for his face, beads of sweat now cooling against his burning skin and obsidian scales. It was eerily quiet, a light rainfall tapping intermittently against the glass window pane, the faint glow of the sun beginning to rise over the towers in the upper reaches of Foundation. The air nipped at his bare skin, the cold grip of winter leaching into the room as the fire had died sometime during the night. Rubbing his eyes to shake the remaining remnants of his dream, he glanced over to the side of the bed, the blanket rising and falling gently as Aunyx continued to slumber. She was almost completely out of sight, the blankets pulled all the way up to her nose as she nestled into the warm embrace of the various blankets and furs that adorned the mattress. Sidurgu had initially insisted her abundant collection of blankets was overkill, but now he was glad she had been persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still here. Curled up against his side, night after night when he feared she would sneak away to tend to another fight. Another war. A place where he couldn’t follow. No, she had stayed. As much as she could, anyways. She was at the world’s beck and call, it had always been that way. However selfish he wanted to be, to keep her to himself, to be with her to know that she was okay, he knew he couldn’t. His own selfish needs were his and his alone to bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer to her, shifting carefully as he maneuvered his horns. She was warm, her skin radiating a pleasant and familiar sensation as he wrapped his arm around under her lithe body, minding his weight as he pressed against her. Though still asleep, she curled her body around his scaled arm, a sigh escaping her lips as Sidurgu tightened his grip. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, himself letting out an equally content sigh. The nightmare had passed, left in its stead was a moment that dared to make him forget the dream completely. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real, </span>
  </em>
  <span>however fleeting their time together was. He enjoyed the skirmishes, the friendly clashing of greatswords, the levemates, the late nights catching up in the Forgotten Knight with her latest adventure. But this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu remained unmoved for some time, basking in the soft breaths and sighs as he listened to Aunyx slumber. She stirred occasionally, small chirps and murmurs as she slept. Sun beams had begun to reflect off the stone walls, intermittent clouds shrouding the light that threatened to illuminate the room. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, though it too soon passed as the dawn waned. Aunyx eventually awoke, lazily opening an eye as she regained consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’orning…” She yawned, stretching her arms out over the pillows at the head of the bed. Her arms remained skewed across the pillows, free from the warm blankets pushed off to her hips. Her tail, now freed from the sheets, flicked back and forth as Sidurgu removed his arm from her waist. He leaned back onto his elbows, his gaze shifting back to his usual glare as he watched the miqo’te shift and stretch in the morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Sidurgu replied, noting the occasional flash of her toned stomach as it peaked out from her undershirt. He hadn’t realized how terribly he had slept, his eyes burning from the lack of rest. Aunyx too, had taken note of his disheveled appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t sleep well?” She murmured quietly, her expression hinting at concern as she sat upright into a cross legged sprawl. She gently rested her tail against his torso, letting the soft tuft of fur graze against the dark scales that followed down his waist. “You look peeved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that. shitty dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunyx remained silent, her dilated irises watching as Sidurgu shifted uncomfortably under her lingering gaze. For a moment, he thought she would insist on sharing the dream, her expression soft but concerned nonetheless. It was out of character for him to talk about such things, let alone to admit to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Sidurgu started, stumbling over his words. He didn’t talk about his feelings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for twelves sake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially this. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunyx leaned in closer, her palm now resting against the scale that adorned his chest. It laid there, still, rising with every breath he took. Her palm and hand were scarred, much like his own, but looked entirely out of place against her sun-kissed, soft skin. She was a warrior, burdened to wear the scars and marks of the life she lived. Just as he did. Just as all Dark Knights did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally spoke, her voice so low that he could barely hear her. “Are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers twitched slightly as Sidurgu moved his face closer to hers, the gap between them drawing smaller and smaller as his blue limbal rings darted back and forth, attempting to capture every detail of her face. He did this often, for fear of forgetting it when she would inevitably leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn’t forget her face like he had done with everyone else. Everyone who he had loved and had loved him back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be different this time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the words raced through his mind as he tried to push back all his past mistakes. The ones he took for granted.  The shrouded memory of Fray dared to infiltrate his thoughts, even only for a fleeting moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it had to be different this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I can’t handle on my own.” Sidurgu’s reply was slow, trying to find the right words to satisfy her prying interest. His hands found their way to her soft, furred ears and gently stroked the outer edges of their base, eliciting a throaty purr from their host. Aunyx nudged her face forward and cleared the remaining space between them, resting her forehead against his as he continued to pet the delicate appendages of his partner. Her eyes were shut as she nuzzled closer to his body- Sidurgu’s face scales were rough against her skin as she rubbed her cheek against his, but a welcome sensation nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slept well, it seems.” He mused, begrudgingly accepting the affection that poured from Aunyx as she continued to move into his lap and wrapped her tail around his thigh as their legs tangled together in a mess of limbs. Such forward affection, aimed particularly at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was still uncomfortable as he tried to navigate the subtle motions and tender embraces Aunyx poured over him. She was a crashing waterfall, at times, threatening to drown him in adoration and pure, unfiltered endearment. He paused for a moment, not wanting to utter the words that sat on the tip of his tongue. “Today’s your last day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aunyx stopped her wandering hands as the words left his mouth, a heavy weight filling the air within the confined room. She pulled back, the warm embrace leaving Sidurgu’s cold skin, as if his flesh was torn from his own body in that moment. Her eyes met his again, this time with a solemn gaze. “I have to go back. I’ve already delayed a few days, they need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you damnit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sidurgu wanted to growl. He could feel it swelling inside his chest, the looming sensation that always crept up inside him whenever she would leave. The bitterness and resentment that she had to go, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had to go, but. Why her of all the heroes in Eorzea. Hydaelyn could have picked anyone, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bit his tongue as he watched the Miqo’te pull her hand to her chest with delicate fingers gripping at the fabric of her under clothes.  He removed one of his hands from her ears and moved to cup her face as the miqo’te’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” was all he was able to say, his voice low and laced with melancholy. This time, Sidurgu moved to close the gap between them, pausing briefly as he inspected her expression. He dared not ruin this moment with selfish, pitiful needs; but their time remaining was fleeting before she disappeared to god knows where. A place he could not follow- he knew that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pause felt as if it was an eternity before he pressed his lips against her own, slow and steady though shaky with uncertainty. Aunyx pressed back into the kiss, her hands gripping Sidurgu’s wrists as she allowed him to lead. It was unlike him to take charge in a situation like this, his confidence left on the battlefield with his greatsword and armor. When left with nothing else to bare, Sidurgu would rather follow. This time, that was not the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu, pleased with the reaction she effused, deepened the kiss, allowing himself to grip the nook of her neck with his own hand to steady himself. The burning sensation in his chest spread through his face and body, a warmth encompassing himself as he aggressively beckoned for entry into her mouth. Aunyx obliged, a small murmur escaping her lips as Sidurgu weakly smirked against her mouth, breath heavy and gasping for air. He continued, his other hand now shakily moved towards the hem of her shirt, the thought of removing it ebbing at his growing arousal. He was never good at keeping a steady rhythm, unlike Aunyx who could keep pace as long as she wished- often teasing him of his eagerness much to his chagrin. This time, however, even she grew impatient with the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from the kiss, eyes hooded as she tangled her fingers in the messy white locks falling haphazardly around Sidurgu’s head, the tips of her fingers brushing the small, pointed horns on the backside of his head. “W’ant more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled at his wrist that fell beside his chest and led it to her exposed thigh, her position changed as she straddled Sidurgu’s torso on her knees. Her thighs, sculpted by hours of training and relentless battles, remained soft to the touch, though the muscles underneath evidence of the strength she possessed. Hesitant at first, Sidurgu’s hands barely moved under her direction until she rolled her hips and flicked her tail, mildly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me like this, Sid.” Her voice snapped back to her usual tone, mildly annoyed at his faltering confidence. “If you’re going to touch me, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all he needed to hear. He squeezed the soft flesh of her inner thigh, releasing a satisfied purr from the host as she returned to their kiss, this time leaving small pecks across his mouth and face scales. A low hum now erupted from the Xaela, confidence returning as the sweet sound of his lover reverberated in his horns. Cautiously, he allowed a finger to gently trace against her small clothes, feeling the heat and wetness emanating from her core and growing with every gentle, soft stroke. Pleased with the new pace he was setting, she moved her free hand and placed it at the top hem of his coverings. Not breaking his stride, Sidurgu slipped a single finger through the side of her underwear, his finger instantly meeting hot and wet and slick folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more eager than usual.” He hummed, attempting to hold back his own primal needs as her hand moved across his erection, the delicate touch a welcome relief from the growing heat in his lower regions. He stifled a moan as the miqo’te rolled her hips against his hand and fingers, a single trail of liquid dripping down her thigh and down his wrist. “Fury, I haven’t seen you like this before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never take the lead…” her voice was breathy and laced with looming desire, red blush reaching across her face as she awkwardly looked away from his gaze. Usually, he was the one with a flushed face. “I’m…” Sidurgu slipped another finger into her, the tightness of her sex blissful as he felt her muscles contract around his digits. Unable to stifle her moan, she locked her lips against his momentarily, breaking off as she shyly met his gaze. “Keep going, p-please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her faltering voice was weak and exposed, a sight Sidurgu had never dreamed of seeing from her considering her usual cool demeanor. It was... </span>
  <em>
    <span>fury it was absolutely arousing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch her unravel like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you on top of me.” She uttered against his throat, her mouth leaving marks across the bare skin that was littered with his dark xaelan scales, all the while palming his erection greedily as he felt himself losing control of the situation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be on top- though usually Aunyx was the one on top of him- that made him pause. It was the last few strands of control he had over himself he was concerned about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> muttering, he removed his fingers from her as he flipped her onto her back. Sidurgu proceeded to grab at the edge of her shirt before promptly sliding it over her head, leaving her bare chest now exposed to the cold morning air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, gazing as her arms remained strewn over her head and through her tangles of purple hair. Her usually thin pupils were wide, the deep purple and pink glitter of her irises barely visible as she softly panted for air. He watched momentarily, taking in her every delicate feature, the scars drawn across her body in various forms and sizes, the lithe muscles that coiled under her skin, every detail, preserved in a moment of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sid…” She whined, rubbing her legs together in anticipation as she waited to feel his much needed touch again. Instead, he positioned himself at the end of the bed, both his hands positioned at her waist as he undid the ties of her remaining small clothes, his breath speeding up as the fabric was removed and promptly discarded to the side, her body entirely exposed under the faint light that trickled in from the window, illuminating her skin as if it was set ablaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu’s heart raced quickly in his chest, it’s pulse rising to the surface of his skin as he parted her legs, revealing her core that dripped with ecstasy. Removing the last of his own clothing, he moved closer to her, wrapping her arm around her back as he pulled her forward to be chest to chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was small, when compared to his own body. His tail wagged back and forth, his own anticipation growing as he slowly slid his member into her body, the rich warmth enveloping his erection. Aunyx wrapped her legs as tightly as she could around his thighs, gripping and pulling him in as closely as she could manage despite their size difference. Her tail traced around his leg, while his own flicked back and forth as he paused momentarily, eyes locked shut as he gripped her small body even tighter. After a moment, he slid himself out of her, before beginning a steady pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...incredibly wet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He murmured with a low, breathy sigh, his hair now sticking to his forehead as sweat began to pool on his skin as his pace quickened. “Ah...and so tight...if I’d have known…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a quick laugh between moans, her own breathy gasps filling the room as she tried to remain as quiet as possible. “What, are you saying that-” Ah, she whined as he adjusted his position and pumped into her even deeper than before, frantic thrusts egging her on closer to ecstasy. “Mm, if you had known topping would have this affect on me you’d do it more? I’d hardly believe you’d make this a habit, Sid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not but…” He buried his face into her neck again, letting the sound of their ministrations fill the gaps between words. “This is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A high pitched, languished moan escaped her lips, her body shaking as her first orgasm washed over her. Sidurgu paused momentarily, allowing her to bask in the feeling entirely, a sense of fulfillment overcoming himself as he slowed his pace. Her eyes avoided his, a cloudy hue shrouding her irises as he pushed her hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep...going.” Aunyx’s breath was labored, though her senses returned to her as Sidurgu continued, quickening his pace once again. “Y-you were saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is...nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Nice? That’s all you can come up with?”</span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>“I mean-.” he stuttered, feeling himself edge closer as he pushed deeper and harder into her core, both his and her legs wet from her orgasm, the sound of skin slapping together as Sidurgu paused, thinking carefully how to illustrate what he really meant; how he really felt. Words were hard, let alone in tender moments like this </span><em><span>for</span></em> <em><span>Twelves sake.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go.” The words poured out of him before he could stop them, sadness echoed in every word. “I just want you to stay. Here, with me. With us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gates had been opened, the feelings that Sidurgu had shoved down into his throat were laid bare. “Everytime you leave, it’s never enough time. Just...stay. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every thrust now was out of rhythm, every stroke a primal reaction as he tried to keep himself from unraveling- the physical sensation was enough to push him over the edge without the emotional toll he was unfurling at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah hmmph. Too rough.” She managed to squeak out, his reckless pace edging herself to a second orgasm, this time in tune with Sidurgu’s own pleasure that was mounting with every push, every plunge. He greedily took her lips again, breaking the kiss only to gasp for air before returning to her bruised lips, his canines dangerously close to nipping them with every frenzied inhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please..” he repeated over and over and over again between gasps, no distinguishable rhythm left with his thrusts, an instinctual urge to wrap himself around her, protect her, keep her </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thing he had failed to do time and time again....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always come back to you.” Her voice was soothing, though hitched with desire as she drew closer, the tight coil in her lower stomach growing tighter. “No matter what. No matter how many worlds, how many enemies I fight. I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu gave one final thrust, before succumbing to his own orgasm, feeling his hot liquid spill from his body into hers, her own body tightening around him as she came soon after. The two remained unmoved, Sidurgu silent as he gripped her waist, shallows breaths slowly returning to normal. Aunyx’s hand stroked through his hair calmly, and, though still unaware of the exact implications of his dream, gently soothed the au ra as he came down from his peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sid…” her voice grew concerned, now cognizant of the anguish that had plagued Sidurgu during their time together; a trait he had managed to hide everytime she came to Ishgard. “I want to stay. You know I do, I’d do anything to stay here, with you, with Rielle. Together. But, I...I can’t. Not yet. Not until I see this through to the end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sidurgu lifted his head from it’s resting place in her neck, eyes narrow and averted as they settled in-between the sheets of the mattress. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words weighed heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her index finger across her chest, directly over his heart, she traced along the scar that stretched across his pectorals, a wound received during their fight with Ystride de Caulignont; a battle that felt like it was eons ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always return. No matter what happens.” her voice echoed the promise, strong and sure as she placed her palm against his heart. “We’re in this together, I made that vow when I became a Dark Knight, and I don't go back on my promises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The life of a Dark Knight was lonely, that much was true. Yet, through it all- the sadness, the loss, the pain and the suffering- that followed it’s bearer, it was a necessary role to play. To give up everything you held close and cherished, that was all but guaranteed. But even in the darkness and solitude, there was the familiarity. Similar struggles, similar loss. Similar goals and purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path was lonely, yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But one was never truly alone when in the company of those who also walked the path.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quarantine is driving me mad since i'm still working full-time+ overtime hours, have some really messy writen Aunyx/Sid Smut<br/>uhHHHH i will probably go back and edit this in a couple of days</p><p>Hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>